On Cold and Winter
by half-note
Summary: Neji really hated the cold season. It meant he had to wake up with numb feet and shivers running down his spine. But over all, that he had to stay in the compound with a bunch of moody Hyuuga. Let's hope a certain bun haired can change his mind. R


_A/N: AU? *dies*_

_A/N#2: *supposedly revised version, if there are more mistakes, I'm sorry!* /Noticed there were more mistakes in the AN than in the actual story, LOL!/  
_

_Word count: 2,074 words_

_Characters: Neji, Tenten_

_Summary: Neji really hated the cold season. It meant he had to wake up with numb feet and shivers running down his spine. But over all, that he had to stay in the compound with a bunch of moody Hyuuga. Let's hope a certain bun haired can change his mind. __R&R

* * *

_

**On Cold and Winter**

**

* * *

**

He really hated the cold season.

It meant he couldn't train in the morning. It meant he had to wake up with numb feet and shivers running down his spine. It meant he couldn't go outside without something heavy on him. And as a Hyuuga, he was rather prone to coughing fits that deterred him from exposing himself much. But overall, he had to stay in the compound more than necessary—a bunch of moody Hyuuga wasn't on top of his list. Even Hinata, the most un-Hyuuga-like Hyuuga he knew, seemed a lot more sensitive than usual.

She had shouted at him for using her comb that morning, rather uncharacteristically of her. She had never complained before.

Yes, he hated winter.

Ironically enough, he met her on the same season he despised. Not so ironically, he instantly despised her for her happy smile and laid-back attitude.

"I'm Tenten, I hope we can get along," he had instantly hated the naive smile on her face. He hated the teacher for asking stupid stuff too.

"Tell us something about yourself,"

Her big brown eyes drifted outside the window for a second, "Winter is my favorite season," she replied with a smile so bright it nearly rivaled Gai-sensei's, which was an overall scary atrocity.

Yes, he really hated her.

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

Her personality was magnetic. In less than two weeks she had the whole class swooning at her feet. In less than a month, they decided two class representatives was a good idea. And that was how Tenten became like the constant numbness of his feet whenever he woke up. It would be there when the day started, it would still be there by the end of the day—bugging the hell out of him and driving him crazy.

It didn't take long for people to start calling them Neji & Tenten. He wasn't quite sure how it happened. She had suddenly become the only female he admitted relatively near; the fact that he was Hyuuga Neji didn't help at all.

* * *

xXxXx

_December

* * *

_

He had never been fond of snow. It was cold, it made him wet and hindered his walk. He couldn't train much, either. He only appreciated its whiteness, but really despised the way it could so easily stain.

Tokyo saw snow that year.

Unbeknownst to him, she had showed up in his doorstep early in the morning. He had never received visitors before, much less female; which unluckily, was enough reason to let her in without his consent.

She had forced him out of his compound in less than ten minutes with the excuse of 'have him enjoy' the wonders of winter after a finished pile of homework.

She had set herself the goal of making him enjoy her favorite season. Neji knew it was only an excuse to throw snowballs his way and build snowmen.

"You remind me a lot of snow," her words were whispery, almost as if she had intended them to blend with the cold wind.

"Cold," he didn't have to think much about it.

It didn't matter how much she tried, she couldn't change an obvious fact. He had heard people call him that in the hallways all the time, he wasn't bothered—however, hearing it from her was something new. Something heavy in his heart indicated him he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.

Tenten looked at him with warm eyes and shook her head feebly with a grin.

"It can be cold at first," She leaned down and cupped snow with her hands. Her red mittens made a nice contrast with the snow, "but once you get used to it, it can be very warm," she turned to him with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"It is also very beautiful," her voice was so low he wasn't quite sure he was supposed to hear her last statement.

A sudden pressure released within his chest. It didn't take Tenten long to mold said snow into a snowball and smash it into his face with almost childish glee.

"I really love snowmen too," she told him chirpily as she started piling snow in front of them. Reluctantly, he too started piling snow.

He had been too dense to notice what those words had meant then.

* * *

XxXx

_January

* * *

_

It was their second year together. Winter was very dry that year. At these times, he was rather grateful he kept his hair long to protect him against the wind. Cold and unforgiving. However, that wasn't what kept him awake at nights.

He'd heard the rumors. Of them making out under the stairs, inside the boy's bathroom, inside the janitor's closet, none of which were true. Part of Tenten's schedule was dedicated to sad attempts of denying such rumors. He, in the other hand, stayed calm and ignored whoever tried to approach him. What worried him the most, however, was Tenten and the fact that she constantly ignored him.

She had been seen on regular dates with _the individual_ since the beginning of September; she had never mentioned him in his presence— he didn't really know who it was for the exception that he belonged to the baseball club and had short hair. Strangely enough, the very first person he had expected to corner him in one of the dead hallways of the school never did.

It was a day in mid January when he found her crying in one of the corners of the school's library. He had learned Tenten was a very volatile person by then and an expert on escapism. She hadn't talked to him for days.

She looked so fragile with her hands around her knees, hunched back and teary eyes. He dropped his books loudly by her feet. It was a surprise when no librarian came after them at the sound of such a strident noise.

She looked up slowly from her place on the floor to his stalling figure and dried her tears with her hands clumsily.

"I'm fine," her voice tore the slightest bit and he noticed it.

"You've been ignoring me," he told her flat trying to ignore the emotional turmoil he knew was brewing on his chest.

The corner of her eyes swelled with tears again and he instantly regretted his words. Her mouth twisted into a very weak smile.

"I'm sorry," her voice tore, sluggish from crying. His heart pummeled to the floor.

"You must be cold," he positioned his long coat over her head covering most of her body. Air drifted through the cracks of old buildings and the noise of someone's shivering was what had first called his attention.

He sat beside her not really knowing what else to do. After a moment he felt her cold body lean on his shoulder and he didn't complain.

"Why did you cut your hair?" he voiced the question that had been bugging him since the beginning of the week when she had arrived without her usual twin buns but with medium length hair that reached just over her shoulders.

He felt the tip of her calloused fingers touch his hand. It didn't feel much different from the feeling he got whenever he touched snow— the sudden contact of his warm hands with the icy snow.

"I…" she faltered mid-sentence and refrained from talking. Neji couldn't really understand.

She withdrew her fingers slowly from his, "your hands are very warm, Neji-kun" that was the first and only time she referred to him with an honorific. She sniffed once and started crying over his shoulder. Neji felt the lukewarm tears staining his sweater, and let her be. He didn't ask further and stayed by her side.

They stayed like that for so long it almost felt like an eternity.

He hadn't understood what it had been about until the next morning when he was told she had broken up with her boyfriend.

She never gave him his coat back.

* * *

XxXx

_February

* * *

_

It was their last year together. The year was coming to an abrupt end and nearing the inevitable parting. It was still winter, which he still hated but with much less passion. That year had been relatively calm; there wasn't snow or chilling winter winds but the heavy feeling that told you something was coming to an end.

Tenten had requested meeting him on the school's rooftop. It was the last day of February. It wasn't particularly cold, as the season was slowly fading away, but clouds loomed over the sun raising the probability of rain.

Tenten opened the door to the rooftop hurriedly; her cheeks were flaming red, her now longer hair in a braid. It, still, wasn't long enough for her twin buns. Neji smiled, she never ceased to amuse him.

"Neji," she breathed his name. He gave his back to her and moved to the building's railing. Tenten moved beside him.

"The cherry blossoms are going to bloom soon," she said with nostalgia, the wind was picking up and tussling her hair.

"We won't be here when it happens," he replied back referring to the fact that their life as high school students was coming to an end. Tenten sighed beside him.

"Neji," her voice was serious and that alone forced him to give her his undivided attention. Tenten wasn't of the serious type.

"I'm going to Kyoto University," her voice was firm, he didn't instantly reply.

He had long selfishly assumed Tenten would follow him wherever he went. His uncle had long ago signed his recommendation to Tokyo University, and he had completely overlooked the fact that Tenten could have something else for herself in mind— he didn't blame her.

"I should've told you sooner," Tenten bit her lip like she always did whenever she felt regretful.

Neji didn't like the erratic beating of his heart or the way the wind made his eyes teary. He couldn't understand his inability to talk either.

"I'm such a coward," Tenten exclaimed, her eyes tightly closed, "I should've told you sooner, and here I am debating myself whether—

She interrupted herself red faced, for some reason Neji felt she had stopped talking about their current predicament and felt lost.

Tenten suddenly threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. Her head was so close to his chest he knew she could listen to his frantic beating. Neji didn't know why he didn't push her away and was suddenly remembered of that afternoon they'd spent in the library in such close proximity. It had been winter too. Neji instantly feared the possibility of tears. He hadn't seen her cry since that day.

"Remember the day I told you I'd make you like winter," she said against his chest, and he felt his heart skip a beat. She looked up from her place on his chest red faced.

"Yes," he replied, a tight knot on his throat.

"I wish I had made this sooner," she said barely over a whisper as if talking to herself and without any warning captured her lips with hers. Both of their lips were cold, Neji soon found he didn't mind.

The moment they separated Tenten forcefully tore the second bottom to his uniform jacket.

"This is mine," she told him with the same smile he had originally hated.

"Promise, you'll visit me," she stared at him determined and Neji couldn't help but to smile at her antics. There was no way in hell he wouldn't visit her.

"I promise,"

* * *

XxXx

* * *

Perhaps, he'd known since the moment she had entered the classroom. Or maybe, it had been that eventful afternoon they'd spent together in the library, or the exact moment she decided to kiss him—but he loved her. It was winter then.

It was winter when he had decided to move from his uncle's grasp and ask his transfer to Kyoto's University.

It was winter when he'd asked Tenten to marry him; it had also been winter the day of their wedding.

Their first son was also born in winter.

He didn't have much to complain about winter now. He'd rather spend time with his family in the winter than in train. He no longer woke up with numb feet with Tenten by his side. He didn't mind staying home if that meant playing with his son. But over all, he no longer had to stay in the Hyuuga compound more than necessary—he had his own family.

'Tis the season. Their season.

* * *

A/N: this was supposed to be short and just a little bit cute. Although the original idea was angst but decided against it. Argh, I hope I didn't go too overload with this. Ugh, anyway this was supposed to be an entry to the Nejiten fanclub 'Tis the season contest in narutoforums, wait….it is supposed. Oh well.

Also, here are some cultural notes. First, when a girl cuts her hair in Japan it symbolizes that she broke up and wants a change or something of the like. Also, when a girl asks for the second bottom of the uniform jacket of the boy (the nearest to the heart) it means she loves him and if the boy gives it to her back it means he reciprocates. Also, I made lots of allusion of cold and warm, it thought it was nice. If you have any other clarification, you can ask.

Why can't I write something short and nice? Hahahaha. *sigh* I'll go back to school. Be nice and review. (if you want)

If there are any mistakes please forgive me, I was in a rush and wrote it today and didn't double check it. Same goes for grammar.

I hope you continue the reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, just as positive feedback or if you just happen to have an opinion or whatever, don't hesitate to leave a review.

Half-note


End file.
